Payday
I was just in the bank to cash my pitiful paycheck, which would be taken by my ex-wife, the government and corporations anyways. That’s all. I didn’t want any problems. Of course, that’s not how it went. Nothing works right. The first sign something was off was the thick fog. Everyone assumed it was a fire, but it didn’t smell right. Then, the doors weren’t there. They weren’t locked, they just were gone. Where the doors were was instead more wall. That’s when the panic set in. The screaming was the worst. Have you ever heard a crowded bank full of panicking people? It was horrible. As the fog became thicker, the laughing began. It was everywhere, but coming from nowhere. An old woman, she couldn’t have been younger than 80, collapsed. The guards were waving their damn guns like maniacs. I was terrified, we all were. Nothing made sense. Reality was not like this. Reality didn’t have complete insanity like this. The doors don’t disappear in reality. Fog didn’t just magically appear. Things made sense in reality. It was then we started to pass out. The next to fall was a girl, she couldn’t have been a day older than ten. She was missing her two top front teeth and holding a golden balloon. More and more people began to collapse. My vision went blurry. My limbs stopped working. Then, I was out. I awoke on a table. Or at least, I thought it was a table. Then I felt it moving. It was a gurney. My first reaction was relief. When I tried to ask what happened, though, I felt a sharp pain. I couldn’t open my mouth. The metallic taste of blood was on my tongue. I felt the staples. My mouth was stapled shut. I tried to scream, but the staples prevented me from opening my mouth. I didn’t want to open my eyes. I didn’t want to see what had done this. I knew that if I opened my eyes, I’d be horrified. But I had to know. I opened my eyes for only a second, and slammed them shut again. I was in some sort of demented hospital. The celling was made of flesh. Living flesh. I saw a face staring down at me, smiling a demented grin from the ceiling. I didn’t see the people pushing the gurney. I could hear them. They were breathing deep breaths, and their breath smelled like rotting corpses. I had seen a lot of corpses in my time, it came with being a paramedic. I had seen car crash victims, gunshot wounds, pieces of people scattered around a room and many other things, but it had never affected me. Why would it? It wasn’t me it was happening to. I was just there to pick up the future stiff or future grateful non-stiff. I felt the gurney go through a doorway, and they stopped. I wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. It was bad, I figured. I felt them gazing at me, looking down on my prone form. The doctor began to examine my limbs. He expressed approval, and then I could feel his breath on my face. His breath smelled like steak that had been left in a car during the summer. He ordered me to open my eyes. Terrified, I obeyed the doctor. Opening my eyes, I saw a perversion of humanity. His eyes were different colors, and sizes. One was bloodshot and blue, the other was green and seemed to be newer. His eyebrows were different colors. One was thick and bushy, the other looked plucked to perfection. His lips were thick and purple and had a deep scar in them. His nose was tiny and pointed. He had every skin color under the sun. His ears were African in origin, but his eye sockets were Asian. His hair was a bright blonde, absurd in comparison to the rest of him. He giggled and said to me in a distinctly female, and Russian, voice “I won’t lie, this is going to hurt like hell.” An old story I wrote this a year ago for a class. In that class, I had to write a story from the first person POV and from the third person. So, there's actually two versions of this story. I'm only posting the first person one at this time, but in the future, if someone desires, I might add the third person version.PosthumanHeresy (talk) 04:56, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life